A Dangerous Storm: Book One
by Mistpool101
Summary: There are six Clans that live together on a mountain: IceClan, SnowClan, IcicleClan, FrozenClan, FrostClan, and BlizzardClan. They each have a cat who can control an element: fire, water, earth, air, lightning, or shadow. They are the only ones who can stop the coming darkness...
1. Allegiances

Let me explain to you about the Clans. There are six of them living on a snowy mountain. IceClan is the first of the Clans. Cats from IceClan are mainly peaceful, but will not hesitate to fight for what they believe in.

SnowClan is the second. Cats from this Clan are very hostile, and like to keep their Clan pure.

IcicleClan is the third. Cats from this Clan love to talk. They also love running around.

FrostClan is the fourth. They are known to ask the other Clans for help very often, so they are seen as weak. They are very good fighters, and will fight for what they believe in.

FrozenClan is the fifth. They are very hardworking cats and very dedicated to their Clans. They are some of the smartest cats around.

BlizzardClan is the last. The other Clans often fear them, but they're actually very nice. They're very fierce in battle, however, and are extremely fast.

 **ICECLAN**

Leader: Larkstar – she-cat with short bright orange fur and stormy green eyes; descendent of Firestar

Deputy: Blazemask – tom with long brown fur and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Breezewhisker – tom with thick brown fur and stormy green eyes

Medicine Cat App: Weaselpaw – tom with short black fur and light amber eyes

Warriors:

Silverfrost– she-cat w/ long silver tabby fur and stormy green eyes

Thundervine – she-cat with fluffy brown fur and blue eyes

Marshwind – she-cat with short brown fur and bright amber eyes

Speckleclaw – silver tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Tanpool – black she-cat with thick fur and dark hazel eyes

Hopescar – creamy brown she-cat with short fur and blue eyes

Streambreeze – snowy white she-cat with stormy green eyes

Emeraldfog – bright orange tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Velvetnight – dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Wildstorm – gray she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Mothsnow – gray tom with teal eyes

Springeyes – silver tom with light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw – white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whitepaw – gray she-cat with light amber eyes

Silverpaw – brown tom with ice-blue eyes

Honeypaw – brown tom with dark yellow eyes

Ripplepaw – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lynxpaw – snowy white she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Featherpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Amberpaw – silver tom with bright yellow eyes

Specklepaw – ginger tom with dark hazel eyes

Rainpaw – gray tom with bright blue eyes

Stonepaw – brown tom with dark blue eyes

Volepaw – dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Queens:

Creeksand – white she-cat with stormy green eyes

Mate: Blazemask

a. Ashkit – black she-kit with dark yellow eyes

b. Graykit – snowy white she-kit with teal eyes

c. Firekit – black tom with bright blue eyes

Flashstream – brown she-cat with teal eyes

Mate: Speckleclaw

a. Dewkit – white tom with bright hazel eyes

b. Mudkit – silver tabby tom with bright green eyes

c. Blizzardkit – dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes

d. Breezekit – ginger she-kit with bright blue eyes

e. Daykit – creamy brown tom with bright hazel eyes

f. Starkit – bright orange tabby she-kit with dark yellow eyes

Pouncevine – dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Velvetnight

a. Marshkit – snowy white she-kit with hazel eyes

b. Hazelkit – bright orange tabby she-kit with blue eyes

c. Frostkit – creamy brown she-kit with light blue eyes

d. Winterkit – dark tabby tom with hazel eyes

e. Littlekit – ginger she-kit with bright yellow eyes

f. Mousekit – dark tabby she-kit with ice-blue eyes

g. Juniperkit – silver tabby she-kit with light amber eyes

Shadowscar – white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Her daughter is 2 moons old

Mate: Mothsnow

a. Blossomkit – dark brown tabby she-kit with dark yellow eyes

Toadshimmer – creamy brown she-cat with ice blue eyes. Her kits are 1 moon old

Mate: Springeyes

a. Kestrelkit – bright orange tabby she-kit with light amber eyes

b. Dapplekit – gray she-kit with teal eyes

Springblaze – silver tabby she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Mate: Silverpaw

a. Shadekit – creamy white she-kit with bright green eyes

Pebblefoot – gray she-cat with dark hazel eyes . Her kits are newborns

Mate: Appleflood of SnowClan (formerly)

a. Springkit – silver tabby she-kit with teal eyes

b. Stonekit – creamy white she-kit with bright amber eyes

c. Applekit – snowy white tom with light amber eyes

d. Finchkit – silver tabby she-kit with dark hazel eyes

e. Faithkit – black she-kit with light amber eyes

f. Redkit – silver tom with amber eyes

g. Duskkit – silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Pouncemask – orange tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Finchnose – soft black tom with hazel eyes

Rainpond – brown she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Emeraldflower – silver she-cat with teal eyes

Pebblesun – brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whisperflame – orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Brookspirit – white she-cat with stormy green eyes

 **SNOWCLAN:**

Leader: Gorsestar – fluffy ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Cedarleaf – orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine Cat: Appleflood – dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes

Medicine Cat App: Bluepaw – silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Sandbreeze – snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

Mudheart – soft silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafstone – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Streamtooth – creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Bloodtooth – dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Clearflame – creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Thunderfern – ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Lionsnow – black tom with dark blue eyes.

Leafheart – dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Morningshine – white she-cat with amber eyes.

Twilightember – white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Fawnpoppy – white she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

Rippleflower – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Brightripple – black tom with green eyes

Rowantail – white tom with hazel eyes L

akeflower – ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Appleheart-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw – black tom with yellow eyes

Sedgepaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Mosspaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cedarpaw – black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Springshade – gray she-cat with stormy green eyes

Mate: Lionsnow

a. Brackenkit – black she-cat with green eyes. She is five moons old

Wildflight – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Her kits are 3 moons old

Mate: Leafheart

a. Springkit – black she-kit with blue eyes

b. Tawnykit – brown she-kit with stormy green eyes

c. Milkkit – ginger tom with amber eyes

d. Lakekit – fluffy dark brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes

e. Wolfkit – white tom with light blue eyes

Fernheart – black she-cat with ice blue eyes. Her kits are 1 moon old.

Mate: Brightripple

a. Runningkit – white tom with amber eyes

b. Darkkit – black she-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

Softspirit – white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Adderwing – white tom with amber eyes

Flashfrost – dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes B

rindlespots – bright orange she-cat with stormy green eyes

Emberpool – black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **ICICLECLAN:**

Leader: Hopestar – bright orange tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Cloudedmask – fluffy bright orange tom with ice-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskfire – creamy white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat App: Milkpaw – creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Dappledust – creamy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

Reedberry – black she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

Sparrowleaf – black she-cat with bright green eyes.

Leaffrost – brown tom with dark amber eyes

Echosong – white tom with dark blue eyes

Thistlecloud – ginger tom with teal eyes

Smokepuddle – white tom with amber eyes

Thunderstorm – gray tom with bright hazel eyes

Poppyspring – orange she-cat with stormy green eyes.

Ravenfrost – dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Raggedlight – black tom with dark blue eyes

Softberry – black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Twilightgaze – creamy white tom with twilight colored eyes

Lionflight – silver tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Riverpaw – fluffy bright orange she-cat with stormy green eyes

Lightningpaw – dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Swiftpaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Squirrelpaw – dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens:

Briarnight – soft ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Her kits are 5 moons old

Mate: Leaffrost

a. Russetkit – dark tabby tom with light blue eyes

b. Goldkit – orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Twilightwater – silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Her kits are 4 moons old

Mate: Echosong

a. Stonekit – white tom with yellow eyes

b. Streamkit – silver she-kit with hazel eyes

c. Blazekit – creamy white tom with light blue eyes

d. Rockkit – white she-kit with dark yellow eyes

e. Puddlekit – dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

f. Flashkit – creamy brown tom with and light blue eyes

g. Springkit – soft brown she-kit with light amber eyes

h. Blazekit – silver she-kit with yellow eyes

i. Echokit – gray she-kit with bright green eyes

Whisperspring – bright orange she-cat with light amber eyes. Her kits are 3 moons old

Mate: Thistlecloud

a. Sparkkit – creamy white she-kit with dark hazel eyes

b. Sandkit – silver tabby tom with hazel eyes

c. Jaykit – silver she-kit with bright amber eyes

d. Graykit – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Berrywing – gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Her kits are 2 moons old

Mate: Smokepuddle

a. Emeraldkit – silver she-kit with blue eyes

b. Emberkit – snowy white tom with amber eyes

c. Hazelkit – brown she-kit with stormy green eyes

d. Sootkit – soft black tom with dark blue eyes

e. Bramblekit – ginger tom with bright hazel eyes; secretly Cloudedmask's (IcicleClan) son

f. Foxkit – dark tabby tom with teal eyes

g. Eclipsekit – white she-kit with dark amber eyes

Darkshade – ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Her son is 1 moon old

Mate: Thunderstorm

a. Beechkit – creamy brown tom with light blue eyes

Dawnspots – fluffy silver she-cat with ginger spots and dark yellow eyes. Her kits are newborns

Mate: Ravenfrost

a. Pebblekit – black tom with amber eyes

b. Quietkit – brown she-kit with bright hazel eyes

Brambleflight – white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Her kits are newborns

Mate: Raggedlight

a. Ivorykit – dark tabby she-kit with teal eyes

b. Creekkit – fluffy gray she-kit with bright amber eyes

c. Lightkit – soft creamy brown she-kit with dark yellow eyes

d. Briarkit – white she-kit with light amber eyes

e. Lionkit – white tom with bright green eyes

f. Mosskit – silver tabby she-kit with dark yellow eyes

Elders:

Creamdrop – bright orange she-cat with light blue eyes

Scarletfeather – fluffy silver tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Juniperheart – brown tom with yellow eyes

 **FROSTCLAN:**

Leader: Finchstar – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Deputy: Lavenderleaf – soft gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Skynose – white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Springpaw – black tom with teal eyes

Warriors:

Thrushtooth – creamy white tom with bright blue eyes

Ivystream – fluffy bright orange she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Streampool – black she-cat with stormy green eyes

Fireleaf – dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shadowfrost – bright orange she-cat with ice-blue eyes; sister of Ivystream

Starspring – white tom with dark hazel eyes

Mossfang – bright orange she-cat with light amber eyes

Swiftwinter – white & brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderfrost – creamy white tom with yellow eyes

Minnowice – silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Reedwing – snowy white tom with amber eyes

Thistlenose – dark tabby tom with bright hazel eyes

Otterlily – soft bright orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Firefog – dilute ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Patchheart – fluffy black tom with light blue eyes

Thrushscar – bright orange tom with light blue eyes

Emeraldsong – dark tabby she-cat with huge bright emerald green eyes

Patchnight – fluffy orange tom with light amber eyes

Shallowheart – creamy white tom with teal eyes

Runningflood – ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

Poppylight – soft silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Pebblepaw – soft silver tom with blue eyes

Summerpaw – ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

Maplepaw – dark tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Streampaw – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Briarfrost – creamy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Her kits are 5 moons old

Mate: Thrushtooth

a. Echokit – soft bright orange tom with hazel eyes

b. Winterkit – soft silver tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

c. Hopekit – silver she-cat with hazel eyes

Cedarflower – creamy white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Her kits are 4 moons old

Mate: Fireleaf

a. Swallowkit – dark brown tabby she-kit with stormy green eyes

b. Heatherkit – bright orange she-kit with ice-blue eyes

Minnowcloud – soft black she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Her kits are 3 moons old

Mate: Starspring

a. Spottedkit – black tom with bright hazel eyes

b. Icekit – white she-kit with dark blue eyes

c. Mousekit – soft bright orange she-kit with bright hazel eyes

d. Blazekit – white tom with teal eyes

e. Mothkit – dark tabby she-kit with ice-blue eyes

f. Hailkit – silver tom with amber eyes

Cloudstripe – creamy white she-cat with stormy green eyes; is expecting Thunderfrost's kits.

Cinderfrost – gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; is expecting Reedwing's kits.

Kestrelsong – gray she-cat with bright amber eyes; is expecting Thistlenose's kits

Elders:

Gorsewhisker – brown tom with dark amber eyes

Creambelly – ginger she-cat with cream belly and light amber eyes

Mousecloud – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **FROZENCLAN:**

Leader: Whitestar – silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Mothwind – fluffy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Risingnight – dark brown tabby tom with dark hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Brownpaw – bright orange she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Whispertooth – bright orange tom with blue eyes; father of Brownpaw

Bloodwhisker – soft dark brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Foxshade – bright orange tom tabby with bright blue eyes

Pebblesand – white she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Wildwinter – bright orange tom with bright amber eyes

Dewbelly – silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Wetflower – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes; sister of Bloodwhisker

Pearlmoth – bright orange she-cat with bright blue eyes

Mothleaf – soft gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Velvetpaw - dark brown tabby tom with bright hazel eyes

Ivypaw – bright orange she-cat with bright blue eyes

Badgerpaw – silver tom with teal eyes

Stormpaw – brown tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw – bright orange tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Icepaw – bright orange she-cat with bright blue eyes

Indigopaw – silver she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Queens:

Silverwing – dark tabby she-cat with stormy green eyes. Her kit is 5 moons old.

Mate: Whispertooth

a. Wavekit – ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

b. Brownpaw (medicine cat apprentice)

c. Velvetpaw

d. Ivypaw

e. Quickpaw

f. Icepaw

Faithmeadow - white she-cat with amber eyes. Her kits are 4 moons old

Mate: Foxshade

a. Dreamkit – brown she-cat with amber eyes

b. Ashkit – creamy white tom with dark yellow eyes

c. Cinderkit – fluffy ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

d. Silverkit – silver she-cat with light blue eyes

e. Duskkit – fluffy ginger tom with light blue eyes

f. Oakkit – white tom with bright yellow eyes

g. Indigopaw (APPRENTICE)

Winterhaze – fluffy bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes. Her kits are 3 moons old

Mate: Wildwinter

a. Darkkit – gray she-cat with amber eyes

b. Tigerkit – gray tom with dark yellow eyes

c. Spiderkit – bright orange tom with light blue eyes

d. Redkit – white tom with teal eyes

e. Graykit – fluffy black tom with dark yellow eyes

Bramblespirit – silver she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Her kits are 2 moons old

Mate: Velvetpaw

a. Heavykit – brown tom with ice blue eyes

b. Shykit – fluffy brown she-kit with bright green eyes

Leopardspots – brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Mate: Badgerpaw

*Expecting kits*

Yellowsun – ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Mate: Stormpaw

*Expecting kits*

Elders:

Reedfall – black tom with bright hazel eyes

Stormvine – silver tabby tom with light blue eyes

Blacksummer – silver tabby tom with stormy green eyes

 **BLIZZARDCLAN:**

Leader: Dapplestar – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mistspots – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Goldenstream – golden tom with a brown tail and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gingerpaw – orange she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Morninghaze – bright orange she-cat with stormy green eyes

Firestorm – bright orange tom with amber eyes

Badgerfire – creamy brown tom with blue eyes

Breezeheart – black tom with amber eyes

Dawnfrost – dark tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Sagestorm – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Marshflower – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Beechblaze – dark brown tabby tom with bright hazel eyes

Snakedapple – brown tom with green eyes

Eagleflower – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Flashsmoke – bright orange tom with a gray face and blue eyes

Finchwhisker – orange tom with green eyes

Willowsand – white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Springfoot – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Gingerleaf – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Blazesummer – brown tom with bright green eyes

Morningstreak – fluffy ginger she-cat with teal eyes

Smokespring – gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Specklewind – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hailfrost – gray tom with green eyes

Otterflood – brown tom with yellow eyes

Whispertail – misty gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Creekpaw – white she-cat with teal eyes

Icepaw – creamy white she-cat with yellow eyes

Gorsepaw – soft snowy white tom with amber eyes

Gingerpaw – white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Eclipsepaw – snowy white she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Ivypaw – fluffy gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Foxpaw –silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Winterpaw - creamy brown tom with light amber eyes

Queens

Minnowbreeze – gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Her kits are 5 moons old

Mate: Firestorm

Frozenkit – gray tom with amber eyes Olivekit – black she-kit with blue eyes Dustkit – brown tom with green eyes Shadyflower – black she-cat with yellow eyes

*Expecting Badgerfire's kits*

Elders:

Snowpond – white she-cat with green eyes Lizardflight – silver tabby tom with dark hazel eyes

 **I know some Clans have a lot of kits or apprentices, but it'll get better as the story progresses. I know some of the names aren't that good. Happy Holidays!**

 **~Misty**


	2. Prologue

**Note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately! I have been SUPER busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _The cool night breeze rustled Breezewhisker's brown fur as he made the trek to the Starpool along with the other medicine cats. The Starpool was located in a small cave north of the territories. Thankfully, Breezewhisker's Clan was one of the two closet to the Starpool. The clan who had to make the farthest trek was probably FrozenClan or IcicleClan. The territories were in a "u" shape with IceClan and FrostClan closet to the pool. Around the Clans was a lake that was frozen most of the time._

 _He caught the sight of white fur and amber eyes, which could only be one cat: Skynose, FrostClan's medicine cat. She padded over to him, and greeted him._

 _"Greetings, Breezewhisker. This is sure one great night for a journey to the Moonpool. Behind her lagged a small black tom with teal eyes. He laid his eyes on Breezewhisker. "Oh," the white she-cat mewed, noticing the apprentice looking at him. "This is my new apprentice, Springpaw. He's a little shy. Springpaw, this is Breezewhisker, IceClan's medicine cat," she introduced, nudging Springpaw forward._

 _"Greetings, I am Breezewhisker. It's great to have you as a medicine cat apprentice. Not many cats want to become medicine cats," Breezewhisker greeted the young tom. Springpaw jumped at the sight of a dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes; "You don't need to worry. That's just Appleflood, and his apprentice, Bluepaw," he comforted the nervous tom. Louder he said: "Appleflood, knock it off! You're scaring this apprentice!" The dark brown tabby tom appeared out of the brush and padded up to Breezewhisker, his apprentice not far behind._

 _"This is my new apprentice, Springpaw. That is Bluepaw, Appleflood's apprentice. Appleflood is the medicine cat of SnowClan," Skynose jumped in before Appleflood could say anything. Bluepaw, a silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes, padded up to Skynose to greet him._

 _"Where are the others?" Appleflood complained as they waited for the remaining three cats. His fur was ruffled up against the cold, and Breezewhisker himself shivered. Suddenly, he felt someone jump on his back. He hissed immediately and unsheathed his claws, prepared to fight. The cat jumped back, and Breezewhisker calmed down._

 _"Duskfire, don't do that! You scared me! Meet Springpaw, Skynose's new apprentice," he scolded the creamy she-cat amber eyes._

 _"I am sorry, I didn't realize," Duskfire meowed apologetically._

 _"What I want to know is where in the name of StarClan, have Risingnight and Goldenstream been?!" Appleflood complained._

 _"They're the medicine cats of FrozenClan and BlizzardClan," Skynose explained to a confused Springpaw. Then two cats, a dark brown tabby tom with dark hazel eyes and a golden tom with a brown tail and amber eyes, came panting toward the group._

 _"I am so sorry we're late!" the dark brown tabby tom panted. "Reedfall was complaining of a bellyache."_

 _"And Snowpond was having a fever," the golden tom panted._

 _"It's alright, Risingnight and Goldenstream. But we have to hurry. It's nearly moonhigh," Skynose exclaimed, pointing her nose at the sky. They quickly ran to the cave and licked the frozen water. All eight cats fell asleep immediately._

 _Breezewhisker woke up in a sunny meadow, the gently breeze floating across his body. He heard a rustle in the undergrowth, and he bunched his haunches. A black she-cat with blue eyes entered the meadow, her blue eyes holding wisdom. Breezewhisker's heart swelled at the sight of his mother._

 _"Leopardheart!" he exclaimed, racing forward and rubbing his head against her chest, purring. "How come you've come to visit?" he asked._

 _"I have a prophecy to deliver, my sweet son. There will be one in your Clan who can control fire. Find this cat and train him or her. They are the only ones who can defeat the coming darkness," the she-cat meowed. She started becoming fuzzy, and began fading away._

 _"No, wait, please don't go! I don't understand!" he yowled. But it was too late._

 _All of the medicine cats woke up at the same time. Looking at each other, they knew without speaking that they had had the same dream._

 _"There's a cat in my Clan who can control fire," he breathed finally. The other cats went around listing the elements._

 _"SnowClan is water."_

 _"IcicleClan is earth."_

 _"FrozenClan is air."_

 _"BlizzardClan is lightning."_

 _"FrostClan is shadow."_

 _All of the cats bid farewell at the borders._

 _"Tell your leaders. They need to know," Skynose told all of them. "May StarClan walk with you," she mewed, dipping her head. All the of the others did the same. It was nearly dawn. Breezewhisker knew a war was brewing. They were the only ones who could stop it._

 **I know the ending is kind of sucky. The Gathering place is a hollow of tall rocks where the cats meet every moon.**

 **~Misty**


	3. IceClan: Chapter 1

ICECLAN:

Ashkit woke up feeling something heavy on top of her. _It must be Firekit,_ she thought. Firekit was her brother, and he had a bad habit of rolling on top of her in his sleep. Though it wasn't Firekit this time. It was Graykit, her sister. The white she-cat had fallen on top of her sister, and Ashkit prodded her in the back with her paw. Graykit sleepily opened her teal eyes, and climbed off of Ashkit. Firekit wasn't yet awake. The black tom was sleeping next to their mother, Creeksand, a white she-cat with green eyes. Creeksand was sitting with her eyes closed, purring, waiting for her kits to wake up. Ashkit padded over to Creeksand, and gently nudged her.

"Is it alright if Graykit and I go play outside?" she asked.

"Yes, but be careful and don't disturb anybody," Creeksand purred. Ashkit and Graykit bounded out of the nursery and toward the medicine cat den. Pouncevine's kits, Winterkit, Frostkit, and Hazelkit, were in there because they had come down with greencough. The kits had four other siblings named Marshkit, Littlekit, Mousekit, and Juniperkit. As they entered the den, they saw Hazelkit was still sleeping, her orange flanks rising and falling as she breathed. Frostkit was coughing everywhere, while Winterkit lay still. Breezewhisker saw them and yowled.

"Out! Out! We don't want you two catching greencough! They're contagious! Out!" He ushered them out with his tail. Weaselpaw, his apprentice, came up behind him.

"Breezewhisker, Winterkit didn't make it through the night," the black tom meowed solemnly.

"That's a shame...I'll go tell Larkstar. Ashkit, go tell Pouncevine and Velvetnight, Graykit, go tell the elders, and Weaselpaw, stay behind and watch the other two," Breezewhisker ordered. Ashkit bounded off in the snow back to the nursery. She squeezed in the entrance and woke up every cat in the nursery.

"Pouncevine, Breezewhisker sent me here to tell you that Winterkit didn't make it through the night. Hazelkit is sleeping, and Frostkit is coughing. I am sorry," she mewed and bowed her head. The dark brown she-cat stood up and ran out of the nursery. Her kits looked sad and followed their mother out of the nursery. Flashstream's kits, Dewkit, Mudkit, Blizzardkit, Breezekit, Daykit, and Starkit, looked a little disgruntled considering it was really early in the morning. Blossomkit, Kestrelkit, and Dapplekit looked confused, while Pebblefoot's kits just mewed. They were newborns, and had just been born yesterday. Their names were Springkit, Stonekit, Applekit, Finchkit, Faithkit, Redkit, and Dustkit.

Ashkit walked over to three-moon-old Marshkit. The snowy white she-kit was padding out of the nursery, some of her siblings following her.

"I am really sorry about Winterkit," Ashkit mewed sympathetically. The dark brown tabby kit's body was now in the clearing, and most of the Clan had gathered. Silverpaw, a brown tom with ice-blue eyes, padded over to them.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about Winterkit's death. I hope Hazelkit and Frostkit get better soon," he meowed solemnly. Ashkit mewed in agreement.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the ice-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Larkstar yowled over everybody. All the cats emerged from their dens, even Frostkit and Hazelkit walked out of the medicine cat den. The newborns even poked their heads out of the nursery. "This morning, IceClan has learned of a tragic loss. Winterkit, son of Pouncevine and Velvetnight, has died because of greencough, Breezewhisker informed me. I do hope that Hazelkit and Frostkit get better soon. Therefore, we shall mourn Winterkit and wish him well on his way to StarClan. May StarClan be with his family. Meeting dismissed," Larkstar finished. Larkstar was a bright orange she-cat with green eyes. It was said that she was a descendant of Firestar, but that's a story for another day.

Creeksand padded over to Ashkit.

"Perhaps you should go ask the elders if they will tell you and your siblings a story," she suggested. Ashkit's heart leaped at the thought of a story. She nodded, and hurried off to the nursery.

"For anyone who's interested, Graykit, Firekit, and I are heading over to the elders' den for a story, if anybody would like to come," she meowed. Immediately, Shadekit, Dapplekit, and Kestrelkit came bounding over. Following was Dewkit, Mudkit, Blizzardkit, Breezekit, Daykit, and Starkit. All of the kits bounded to the elders' den. Pouncemask greeted them as they entered.

"Have you come for a story?" she asked.

"Yes!" all the kits chorused.

"How about how the six Clans came to be?" the elder suggested. Ashkit's mood was lifted by the prospect of her favorite story. There was much disagreement, but eventually everybody agreed on the story. Dewkit, however, settled in quite disgruntled.

"As you know, there are six Clans: IceClan, SnowClan, IcicleClan, FrostClan, BlizzardClan, and FrozenClan. There were founded by six cats known as: Fiery, River, Leaf, Wind, Lightning, and Storm. I know you all are confused, but wait. Fiery was an orange tom with bright green eyes, much like Larkstar. He believed that violence should not be encouraged, and cats should only fight if they have to. His territory that he claimed was filled with ice. That was how IceClan came to be."

"There was a cat known as River. He was very hostile to all the cats, and he believed in keeping the Clans' blood pure. He clashed wildly with Fiery. River found that all of the cats' territories were filled with something from winter. So the Clans got their names from something winter related because of the fact it's always cold up here in the mountains. River named his Clan SnowClan."

"There was also a cat called Leaf. She loved to talk a lot, and run. She loved running. She found a bunch of icicles in her territory, and named her clan IcicleClan. There was a prophecy about the six cats. They needed to find a new home, and finding what represented their souls was where they would live for the rest of their lives."

"Wind was very reliant on some of the others, and often asked them for help. She was seen as weak, but was actually quite the opposite. The fragment she found was frost. Therefore, her Clan was named FrostClan. Then there was Lightning. She was very hard-working and dedicated. She was also one of the smartest cats around. She named her clan BlizzardClan. And last, but certainly not least, was Storm. The other cats feared him, but he was really very nice. He was very fierce in battle, and he was also extremely fast," Pouncevine finished. "Now you run along now and let me sleep for a bit. Good day, now!" she meowed after them. Creeksand approached the kits.

"Go take a nap. All of you. Go!" she commanded, and everybody scurried off to the nursery.

 **SnowClan's POV is next! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Misty**


	4. SnowClan: Chapter 2

SNOWCLAN:

In the warm nursery, Brackenkit woke up beside her mother in her mossy nest. She got to her paws and looked around. The nursery was a bramble thicket with a lot of sharp thorns in case any other Clans or cats invaded camp. Springshade, Brackenkit's mother, was a gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Brackenkit herself was a black she-kit with green eyes, while her father, Lionsnow, was a black tom with dark blue eyes. There were only two other queens in the nursery: Wildflight and Fernheart. Wildflight was a dark brown tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes, while Fernheart was a black she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Fernheart was also Lionsnow's sister, making Fernheart's kits Brackenkit's kin.

Next to Wildflight were five small kits: a black she-kit named Springkit, a brown she-kit named Tawnykit, a ginger tom named Milkkit, a dark brown tabby she-kit named Lakekit, and a white tom named Wolfkit. Fernheart's kits were named Runningkit and Darkkit; Runningkit was a white tom with amber eyes, while his sister was a black she-kit with amber eyes. They were only one moon old. Outside, she could hear Cedarleaf, the Clan deputy, issuing orders to the warriors. She saw Springkit stand up and stretch, yawning. Her blue eyes turned on Brackenkit; Springkit's head came up to about Brackenkit's chin.

"I want to go explore the camp, and get Blizzardpaw to show us some battle moves!" she meowed excitedly.

"We need to ask Springshade and Wildflight first if we can go," Brackenkit replied. Being the oldest kit meant taking full responsibility for the others. Lakekit's head shot up at the mention of Blizzardpaw. The young three moon old kit had a small crush on the much older apprentice, who was eight moons older than her. Lakekit's light blue eyes lit up as she raced over to Brackenkit.

"I hope we can see Blizzardpaw before he goes out for training. He's so handsome!" she meowed dreamily. Brackenkit rolled her eyes at Lakekit's behavior.

"He's going to be a warrior in a couple of moons," Brackenkit responded. The age an apprentice typically became a warrior was 18 moons old.

"So? I'll be ten moons old by then!" Lakekit retorted, her eyes filled with annoyance and her tail tip twitching.

"Did somebody say something about battle training?" a voice came from behind Lakekit and Springkit. An orange fur-ball shot forward. It was Lakekit's brother, Milkkit.

"Yeah, Springkit, Lakekit, and I are going to go ask Blizzardpaw if he'll show us some battle moves," Brackenkit answered.

"I want to come, too!" Wolfkit piped up.

"Me too!" Tawnykit mewed.

"Can I come, too?" a tiny voice mewled from the far right nest. A little black kit with amber eyes was staring at Brackenkit.

"Sorry, Darkkit, but you can't. You're too small. I don't you getting hurt," Brackenkit replied. The young kit pouted and turned back to her nest.

The six kits told their mothers where they were going and they headed out into the clearing. Brackenkit's fur puffed up because of the cold as they crept towards the apprentice den.

"Blizzardpaw! It's me, Brackenkit! Do you think you could show us some battle moves?" she called into the dark den.

"Hey!" a voice came angrily from the shadows. Sedgepaw emerged and batted at Brackenkit's head. "We're trying to sleep in here!" Sedgepaw snapped.

"I was just asking because Wildflight's kits just wanted Blizzardpaw to show them some battle moves. Do you know where he is?"

"He left on patrol with Sandbreeze just a little while ago. He should be back in a little while," came Petalpaw's gentle meow. She was Sedgepaw's identical twin. Though identical in appearance, the two differed in personalities. Petalpaw was more gentle, while Sedgepaw was a little on the defensive side. Mosspaw, the third sister, was a brave she-cat with dark blue eyes. She had a mixture of both Sedgepaw and Petalpaw.

"Sedgepaw!" came the yowl of Mudheart. The beautiful silver tabby she-cat was calling for her apprentice. "We have training! Bring Petalpaw and Mosspaw with you, too. Leafstone and Streamtooth are waiting for us in the hollow. Come on!"

"I guess we'll have to find something else to do," Brackenkit said, turning to the kits. But there were no kits.

"They snuck out in the forest! We have to tell someone!" Wolfkit cried. The closest cat was Cedarleaf.

"Cedarleaf!" The two ran up to the orange tabby she-cat. "Lakekit, Tawnykit, Springkit, and Milkkit crept out into the forest! We have to find them!" Brackenkit meowed urgently.

"Okay, I send out search patrols," Cedarleaf meowed. "Clearflame, Thunderfern, Leafheart, Morningshine, take a patrol out to search for four missing kits. Lakekit, Tawnykit, Springkit, and Milkkit snuck out while Brackenkit wasn't looking. Hurry! It's an emergency!" Cedarleaf yowled. Leafheart, the father of the five kits, looked extremely worried as he headed out into the forest. "Wolfkit, go alert your mother of the disappearance. Brackenkit, I need you to go tell Appleflood so he can get his herbs ready. We just got an alert that IcicleClan was invading out territory. We sent two patrols to stop them. Twilightember, Bloodtooth, Fawnpoppy, and Rippleflower are part of that patrol. The rest of you will stay behind in case the battle is brought to camp!" Cedarleaf ordered.

Great. There only five warriors, one apprentice, two medicine cats, five elders, and two queens to defend the camp.

"Brackenkit, wake up anybody who isn't awake! I already have my herbs!" Appleflood yowled from across the clearing. The warriors were awake and patrolling the camp. She headed off to the apprentice den.

"Cedarpaw, wake up! IcicleClan has invaded the territory, and we need all the cats we can get!" she meowed urgently. The black tom immediately woke up and joined the warriors.

Brackenkit woke up the remaining elders and the queens.

"Brackenkit, run to the nursery! They're invading! Go now!" Cedarleaf yowled. Brackenkit took off running as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw Gorsestar fling herself into battle as a bunch of cats invaded the camp. She had just made it past the barrier when the battle began.

"Brackenkit, hide in the moss! Quick!" Springshade ordered. Wildflight was beside her, back arched and claws unsheathed. Fernheart was right beside her. Brackenkit ran to the back of the nursery, and hide in the moss along with Wolfkit, Darkkit, and Runningkit.

"I am scared," Runningkit meowed shakily.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen," Brackenkit mewed soothingly. Just then, the barrier whipped open, and a black tom with dark blue eyes stepped forward.

"What do you want, Raggedlight?" Springshade hissed.

"Just to reclaim what is mine," the tom snarled, stepping forward.

"You're not getting Springkit. She's not even here," Wildflight snarled softly.

"What does he mean?" Brackenkit meowed.

"Brackenkit, no," Springshade warned.

"I mean that I am Springkit's father. I am also Cedarpaw's father, and Brightripple and Lionsnow's brother. A family reunion," Raggedlight meowed. "Too bad I am going to have to-"

He was cut off when Lionsnow pounced on his neck, snapping it, killing him instantly.

"Is what he said true? Am I really the kit of Raggedlight?" Springkit asked.

"Yes, but I am still your mother. It was before I came to love Leafheart. We had you, and Raggedlight met with another she-cat and had Cedarpaw. She died, though. I was going to tell you when you got older," Wildflight meowed.

"It's okay," Springkit finally said. The battle outside had ceased. She could see Cedarpaw lying on the ground, dead. Lying next to him was Thunderfern. Brackenkit went back inside the nursery, and curled up in her nest, even though it was nearly sun-high. She just wanted this nightmare to end. Maybe when she woke up, Cedarpaw wouldn't be dead. Before she fell asleep though, she heard a conversation.

"In IcicleClan, Raggedlight had another mate named Brambleflight. She bore six kits named Ivorykit, Creekkit, Lightkit, Lionkit, Briarkit, and Mosskit. They were born just yesterday. They're Springkit's half-siblings," Wildflight was telling Springshade.

"Which means that the six kits are Springkit's half-siblings that she doesn't know about," Springshade replied.

"That's correct. Brambleflight and I will tell all of them when the time is right," Wildflight meowed.

 **I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Misty**


	5. IcicleClan: Chapter 3

ICICLECLAN

Russetkit slowly opened his eyes to see his mother, Briarnight, a ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes, sleeping next to him and his sister, Goldkit. Goldkit's orange flank was rising and falling as she breathed, and her hazel eyes were closed. Russetkit slowly stood up and stretched and looked around the nursery. Next to Briarnight's nest was a silver tabby tabby she-cat named Twilightwater. Her nine kits, who were four moons old, were all bundled up against her, sleeping peacefully. On the far side of the nursery was Whisperspring, an orange she-cat with light amber eyes. Her four kits, too, were sleeping peacefully. Next to her slept Berrywing and her seven kits, who were sleeping peacefully as well. Darkshade and her son, Beechkit, were on the far left side of the nursery.

Suddenly, a small moving shape caught Russetkit's eye. It was one of Dawnspots' newborn kits. It looked to be Quietkit, her brown pelt blending into the brown dirt on the ground. Gently, he picked Quietkit up by her scruff and placed her back by her mother and brother. A small mew from near Briarnight's nest caused him to snap his gaze in that direction. A small silver tabby she-kit with dark yellow eyes was moving towards Briarnight's nest. He recognized the small kit as one of Brambleflight's newborn kits. He picked her up and placed her next to her mother and siblings.

He heard a mew from across the nursery. He saw Emeraldkit, one of Berrywing's kits, stretch and wake up. She softly bounded over to Russetkit. Emeraldkit was about half the size he was, but she would soon grow over the coming moons. She was a silver she-kit with blue eyes.

"Good morning, Russetkit," she mewed softly.

"Good morning, Emeraldkit," he mewed back. He looked over at the sleeping form of Beechkit, the only one moon old kit in the nursery. The creamy brown tom was still quite small, but he was growing. Emeraldkit began washing herself to smooth over any sleep-rumpled fur. They weren't allowed to go outside the nursery until one of their mothers was awake.

Gradually, the kits began waking up. Beechkit was the first to wake, and he began batting at his mother, Darkshade, for milk. The next to wake were all of Emeraldkit's siblings. who immediately began climbing all over Berrywing. Whisperspring's kits, Sparkkit, Sandkit, Jaykit, and Graykit bounded over to him and Emeraldkit. Then Twilightwater's army woke up, and they just caused a bunch of chaos. Let's just say that they woke up everybody in the nursery, and Brambleflight was NOT happy.

"Russetkit, Goldkit, can you take all of the kits out to play?" Briarnight asked us. He and Goldkit nodded. Welcome to another day in IcicleClan. There were 31 kits in total, including the newborns and Goldkit and him. All of the kits bounded out of the nursery and into the clearing. Beechkit poked his head out of the nursery flap. He looked at Russetkit with wide light blue eyes.

"Beechkit, you can't come out yet. These guys play very rough. Go back inside the nursery," Goldkit ordered. Just then, he felt a heavy weight on his back, tackling him to the ground. He rolled over saw a pair of yellow eyes staring up at him. The kit scrambled to get off of him.

"Sorry, Russetkit," Stonekit meowed. He was one of Twilightwater's four moon old kits. He was the firstborn and was a white tom with yellow eyes. His sister, Streamkit, a silver she-kit with hazel eyes, was tussling with their brother, Blazekit. **[Note: I just realized that I named two kits in the same litter the same name, so I am changing the female Blazekit's name to Ivykit).** Eclipsekit was wrestling and tussling with Goldkit.

Blazekit was a creamy white tom with light blue eyes, Rockkit was a white she-kit with dark yellow eyes, Puddlekit was a dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes, Flashkit was a creamy brown tom with light blue eyes, Springkit was a brown she-kit with light amber eyes, Ivykit was a silver she-kit with yellow eyes, and Echokit was a gray she-kit with bright green eyes. All of them were four moons old, and were almost the same size as Goldkit and himself.

Sparkkit was a creamy white she-kit with dark hazel eyes, Sandkit was a silver tabby tom with hazel eyes, Jaykit was a silver she-kit with bright amber eyes, and Graykit was a dark brown tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes. They were the three moon old kits of Whisperspring and Thistlecloud.

Emberkit was a snowy white tom with amber eyes, Hazelkit was a brown she-kit with green eyes, Sootkit was a black tom with dark blue eyes, Bramblekit was a ginger tom with bright hazel eyes, Foxkit was a dark tabby tom with teal eyes, Eclipsekit was a white she-kit with dark amber eyes, and you've already met Emeraldkit.

Riverpaw, an orange she-cat with green eyes, came padding out of the apprentices' den along with Lightningpaw and Swiftpaw. Riverpaw was due to become a warrior in about 2 moons, while Lightningpaw was going to be a warrior in three moons, while Swiftpaw and Squirrelpaw were to become warriors in four moons. Riverpaw's fluffy orange fur was rumpled and her stormy green eyes were closed half way. Lightningpaw looked cranky. Swiftpaw's black fur gleamed in the sunlight, showing that she had just groomed herself, her yellow eyes bright in the sun. She glanced over at the kits, and let out a little mrrow of laughter. Emberkit had Sootkit pinned to the ground, and Foxkit was about to launch himself on top of Emberkit.

Leaffrost, who was Squirrelpaw's mentor, was sitting looking over at the apprentices, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Squirrelpaw, we're apart of the group that are going to attack SnowClan! Come on! You too, Swiftpaw, Riverpaw, and Lightningpaw!" he yowled. Squirrelpaw looked worried and nervous, as this would be her first battle in a couple of moons. Swiftpaw comfortingly rubbed up against the brown she-cat. The two had been close friends since they were kits. Lightningpaw looked excited at the prospect of battle, while Riverpaw also looked a bit nervous. But all the same, the five cats exited camp together along with ten of the warriors.

As they left, Whisperspring came out of the nursery. She looked anxiously out of the camp exit for Riverpaw. Riverpaw was Whisperspring's older daughter. Riverpaw had a brother named Stonepaw, but he had been killed by a fox a couple of moons ago. She looked at her kits.

"Come along, Sandkit, Jaykit, Graykit, and Sparkkit. I don't feel comfortable having you outside with not so many cats around," she ordered.

"Whisperspring, do we have to?" Sparkkit whined in protest.

"Yes," the queen meowed testily, her light amber eyes flashing angrily. She padded back towards the nursery with her four disheartened kits in tow. Twilightwater and Berrywing came out as soon as Whisperspring went in.

"Come along, kits, all of you. Briarnight and Darkshade want you guys back as well," Berrywing meowed, glancing towards Russetkit, Goldkit, and Beechkit. There was a chorus of "aws" and "do we have tos?" from all of the kits. Beechkit looked very disappointed, as this had been his first time out of the den. Kits weren't allowed to leave the nursery until they were a moon old. It was a rule to keep them safe.

All of the kits reluctantly followed Twilightwater and Berrywing back to the nursery, tails drooping and heads down. It was worse for everybody in the nursery because it was extremely crowded. You try mushing seven queens, a litter of two five moon old kits, a litter of nine four moon old kits, a litter of four three moon old kits, a litter of seven two moon old kits, a one moon old kit, a litter of two newborns, and another litter of six newborns into one den. It was a very tight squeeze. Emphasis on very.

Back in the nursery, all of the kits were jumping about, waking up the newborns, and making the queens visibly distressed. Goldkit took charge of the situation.

"Hey!" she yowled. "Settle down and go back to your mothers! Don't bother the newborns! How about we all settle down for a nap?" she suggested. The queens nodded and purred in agreement. All of the kits went back to their mothers, and settled down.

It took a while, but eventually of the kits fell asleep. Russetkit felt his eyes slowly shutting as sleep claimed him.

 **End of Chapter 3! Also, I am changing the story to first person because it's easier for me to write in (plus I keep writing in first person by mistake). Just a note. Hope you enjoyed! Happy Fourth of July Weekend!**

 **~Misty**


	6. FrostClan: Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - FROSTCLAN

Echokit's POV

I woke up to someone batting at me with their paws. I opened my eyes, and looked into the bright yellow eyes of my brother, Winterkit. He was a silver tabby tom, and my sister, Hopekit, was silver with hazel eyes. I was the odd one out in my family. I had bright orange fur, though I had hazel eyes like Hopekit. Neither of my parents had orange fur, though they didn't have silver either. My mother, Briarfrost, was a creamy white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. My father, Thrushtooth, also had creamy white fur with bright blue eyes.

Briarfrost was currently scolding Winterkit for waking me up, and I saw that Hopekit was still sleeping beside her. There were five other queens in the nursery. Cedarflower, who was Thrushtooth's sister, was one of them. She looked just like him. Her mate was Fireleaf, and she had two kits. Swallowkit, a dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Heatherkit, a bright orange she-kit with ice-blue eyes. They were four moons old. Briarfrost and Cedarflower would often talk about how odd it was that both of them had kits with orange fur. But if you looked at how many cats in the Clan had orange fur, you wouldn't be surprised.

Minnowcloud was another queen. She was a black she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Her mate was Starspring, and they had six kits. The first was Spottedkit, a black tom with bright hazel eyes (almost an exact replica of his mother), the second was Icekit, who was a white she-kit with dark blue eyes. The third kit was Mousekit, who, like Heatherkit and me, had orange fur and bright hazel eyes. She was very bright. The fourth was Blazekit, a white tom with teal eyes; the fifth kit, Mothkit, was a dark tabby she-kit with ice-blue eyes, while Hailkit, the last kit, was a silver tom with amber eyes. The other three queens, Cloudstripe, Cinderfrost, and Kestrelsong were expecting kits. Kestrelsong still had four moons before her kits were due, and she argued with her mate, Thistlenose, that she could still due her warrior duties. Thistlenose made her stay in the nursery, despite her protesting and grumbling, and checked up on her very often. He would bring her prey and play with all of us for a few minutes, or until Otterlily yowled for him to get back to his duties. Otterlily was in charge of making sure that Thistlenose didn't stay in the nursery too long, or bug his mate too long.

Anyway, on this particular day, Hopekit woke up a few minutes later, and all of the kits headed for the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a snow hare to eat while Winterkit and Hopekit shared a squirrel. The apprentices slowly got up. Pebblepaw, a silver tom with blue eyes, padded out of the apprentices' den. He was the oldest apprentice, and he was due to become a warrior in a moon. Streampaw and Summerpaw came next. They were the daughters of Ivystream and Firefog. The only difference between them were their eyes. Summerpaw had dark amber eyes, while Streampaw had lighter amber. They both had ginger fur, and were the youngest apprentices who had only just begun their training a moon ago. Maplepaw, who was a moon younger than Pebblepaw, was a dark tabby she-cat with light amber eyes.

Anyway, Pebblepaw padded up the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi, Pebblepaw," Hopekit, Swallowkit, Heatherkit, Icekit, Mousekit, and Mothkit all meowed in unison. He flicked his blue stare at them.

"Hi," he replied. All of the six she-cat sighed dreamily in the exact same way in unison. I shared a look with Winterkit. I would never understand she-cats. Spottedkit, Blazekit, and Hailkit looked bewildered. Being the only male apprentice in the Clan made Pebblepaw a target for she-cats, specifically apprentices and kits. We watched as Lavenderleaf, the Clan deputy, assigned patrols. Eventually, Patchheart, Ivystream, Fireleaf, and Mossfang were left to guard the camp in case anything happened. Three elders, two medicine cats, four warriors, five queens, and eleven kits.

Hailkit walked over to Winterkit and me. "Can you explain the warrior code?" he meowed. I nodded.

"Everybody, gather around! Hopekit, Winterkit, and I are going to tell you all about the warrior code!" I yowled. Winterkit stopped mid-chew, and looked at me as if to say "we are?" I nodded, and my littermates and I led the kits closer to the nursery. Swallowkit and Heatherkit went off to the elders' den, probably to hear a story. "Who can tell me the first rule?" I meowed.

Spottedkit spoke up. "Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan because you could meet them in battle one day."

"Correct," Winterpaw purred. Mousekit spoke next.

"The second rule is do not trespass on other Clans' territory." I nodded my head and purred. I'll save you from listening to all of the rules. Anyway, after that Minnowcloud came out and asked if we could explain the roles of the Clans for the kits.

"So, a Clan leader is charged with the responsibility of watching over and managing an entire Clan, and maintaining discipline, order, and protection. They are generally granted nine lives. Finchstar is the leader of our Clan, FrostClan," Hopekit explained.

"Who are the leaders of the other Clans?" Icekit asked. Minnowcloud answered.

"Larkstar is leader of IceClan, Gorsestar is the leader of SnowClan, Hopestar is the leader of IcicleClan, Whitestar is the leader of FrozenClan, and Dapplestar is leader of BlizzardClan," she meowed.

"A deputy is second-in-command to the leader. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they give the leader advice when they request it. A cat must have trained at least one apprentice to become deputy. They can also retire and give up their place as deputy if they wish," Winterkit explained. "Lavenderleaf is our deputy."

"What does a medicine cat do?" Mousekit asked.

"They are basically the healers and spiritual leaders of the Clan. They collect herbs, and treat illnesses and injuries in the Clan. They also communicate with StarClan. They are not allowed to have a mate or kits. They are also usually exempt of Clan rivalries," I explained.

Around sun-high, all of the kits headed to the nursery to take a nap. I immediately flopped down in my nest, exhausted at the many, many, many questions the kits had. Within seconds, sleep claimed me.

 **Another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed! I would also like to apologize for how short these chapters are. But they will get longer, I promise!**

 **~Misty**


	7. FrozenClan: Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - FROZENCLAN

Wavekit's POV

I woke up sleeping next to my mother, Silverwing. I didn't have any brothers or sisters my age, so I just shared a nest with Silverwing. She was a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She was still sleeping next to me. My name is Wavekit, and I am from FrozenClan. I have five older brothers and sisters, who are apprentices right now. They had about four moons left of training before they became warriors. My oldest sibling is named Brownpaw. She is the medicine cat apprentice, and, despite her name, is an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes, like Whispertooth, our father. The second oldest is Velvetpaw, who is pretty awesome. He loves making jokes and playing pranks on his mentor, Bloodwhisker. Velvetpaw is a dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes, like Silverwing. The third oldest is Ivypaw, who is the spitting image of Whispertooth, with orange fur and blue eyes. The fourth oldest is Quickpaw, who is basically Ivypaw's twin, except with dark blue eyes. The fifth oldest is Icepaw who is literally Ivypaw and Quickpaw's triplet sister. It's like all three of them are identical. They love playing pranks on their mentors where they pretend to be each other. Even our parents have trouble telling them apart. It annoys the heck out of Velvetpaw and Brownpaw. But to tell you the truth, it annoys more than half the Clan. And we're the fun-loving, love-to-play-around ones!

Anyway, there are five other queens in the nursery, though two are expecting. Faithmeadow, a white she-cat with amber eyes, had a litter of kits who are just a moon younger than me. Dreamkit, Ashkit, Cinderkit, Silverkit, Duskkit, and Oakkit are like the littermates I never had. The six kits also have an older sister named Indigopaw, who just became an apprentice last night. Dreamkit was a brown she-kit with amber eyes, Ashkit was a creamy white tom with dark yellow eyes, Cinderkit was a ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes, Silverkit was a silver she-kit with light blue eyes, Duskkit was a ginger tom with light blue eyes, and Oakkit was a white tom with bright yellow eyes.

Winterhaze was the second queen. She was a orange she-cat with green eyes, and she has a little of kits who are now three moons old. Darkkit, Tigerkit, Spiderkit, Redkit, and Graykit are incredibly annoying. They are so full of energy that you'd think that they got into catmint. And this is when they go to sleep. Bramblespirit is the other queen. She's a silver she-cat with dark hazel eyes, and her kits are only two moons old. Guess who father is. I about blew a gasket when I found out. My brother, Velvetpaw, is the father. This is Clan is REALLY messed up. My parents almost disowned him when they found out. Anyway, the kits' names are Heavykit and Shykit. Heavykit is a brown tom with ice-blue eyes, while Shykit brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Heavykit loves cracking jokes, just like Velvetpaw. The good news is that Bramblespirit just became a warrior, so she isn't that much older than Velvetpaw. Leopardspots is the fifth queen, and she's expecting Badgerpaw's kits. As I said before, this Clan is messed up. Yellowsun, the last queen, is expecting Stormpaw's kits.

Anyway, this Clan only has nine warriors plus the deputy, Mothwind. There was nobody in the nursery up yet, so I cherished the quiet. Usually, it one of Winterhaze's kits waking me up when it was still dark outside. And that was NOT appreciated. My stomach growled for food, and I headed out of the den. It was warmer than usual outside, though there was a pretty moderate wind force. I trudged outside, and I saw that I was the first one up. I wondered why nobody was up yet. I headed over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a leftover mouse from yesterday. I relished the feeling of a full belly. I estimated the time to be about a few hours before sunhigh. That meant that no dawn patrol had been sent out, and nobody was out hunting. I knew I wasn't allowed to leave camp, but could I go into the dens to wake everybody up? I decided to take the risk.

I padded over to the warriors' den, a cave in the middle of the rocks around camp. I cautiously entered, careful not step on anybody. I found Mothwind asleep in the back, her fluffy white flank rising and falling as she breathed, her dark yellow eyes closed. "Mothwind," I mewed quietly, prodding her with my paw. I continued prodding her until, finally, she raised her head sleepily, opening her eyes.

"Wavekit, what are you doing in here? This is the warriors' den!" she hissed quietly.

"I just woke up, and I saw that nobody was up. It's close to sunhigh," I meowed quietly. Her eyes widened, and she leaped up.

"Foxdung!" she cursed. "Thank you, Wavekit. I don't know how long I would've slept if you hadn't woke me up." We walked out of the warriors' den and Mothwind padded to the center of camp.

I watched amusingly as she yowled at grumpy warriors to wake up. Wildwinter walked out of the den, and he was sure a sight to see. His fur was messy and sticking up everywhere, and he had moss tangled in his fur. He did not look very happy, and was muttering to himself.

"Okay, Whispertooth, Foxshade, Wildwinter, Velvetpaw, Badgerpaw, Quickpaw, you're on patrol duty on the FrostClan and BlizzardClan borders. Bloodwhisker, you take Pebblesand, Dewbelly, Ivypaw, Stormpaw, and Icepaw on the first hunting patrol. Wetflower, Pearlmoth, Mothleaf, and Indigopaw, you go on the second hunting patrol. Just go!" Mothwind yowled. "You're late!" All of the cats scampered out of camp at top speed.

As if on cue, Silverwing came out of the nursery.

"Wavekit! I've been worried!" she scolded, cuffing me over the ears with her paw, claws sheathed.

"Don't worry, Silverwing. Wavekit woke up to get some fresh-kill, and he noticed that nobody was up. If Wavekit hadn't woken me up, the Clan wouldn't be functioning. And that would be bad," Mothwind defended me. My mother stared fondly at me, and licked me over my head. Suddenly, a yowl interrupted us. It was Reedfall, the crankiest elder in Clan history.

"What's with all the racket? You overslept? That never would have happened in my day! And there's no prey! This Clan is full of idiots!" he yowled, and Stormvine came out of the elders' den to lead him back. Mothwind sighed and shook her head at Reedfall's outburst.

"I'll go wake Risingnight and Brownpaw up. With those mouse-brains crashing through the forest, they're bound to get injured. We do not have the brightest warriors," she sighed and turned around. And so began another day in FrozenClan.

Time-skip: Sun-down

Well, Mothwind was right about two things. Nearly all of the warriors and apprentices were injured in the forest, whether it be stepping on thorns, getting caught in brambles, or pelting each other with pebbles and small rocks. Our Clan had been out the whole day, with the kits causing chaos with high levels of energy, and Reedfall complaining the ALL DAY LONG. I love being in FrozenClan, but sometimes they can be too much.

Thank StarClan that as soon as all of the cats got back from patrols, we all took naps in the clearing. I was sleeping Whispertooth's head. I know, it sounds weird. But this is weirder. Winterhaze's five kits were all sleeping in a line on Wildwinter's back. He still had moss in his fur. He had his eyes closed and was purring. Graykit had to dig his claws in to stop falling off, which caused Wildwinter a little bit of discomfort. Reedfall was hissing at every cat who meowed, spoke, or made a noise. Apparently, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

Velvetpaw was curled around Bramblespirit, while I was squashed between Silverwing, Whispertooth, Brownpaw, Ivypaw, Quickpaw, and Icepaw. We didn't feel like moving when moon-high came, so we just slept out in the clearing the entire night. The entire Clan. Hopefully, we won't sleep in tomorrow. But last night was the Gathering, so they had a legitimate excuse. And tomorrow will bring yet another day in FrozenClan. Oh boy.

 **I am very happy with that chapter! I think it turned out well. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Misty**


	8. BlizzardClan: Chapter 6

Frozenkit's POV

I woke up next to my mother, Minnowbreeze, and my siblings, Olivekit and Dustkit. My siblings and I are super close because of the fact that there are no other kits in the nursery. Shadyflower is expecting kits, but she's not due for another moon, and we'll be apprentices by then. Minnowbreeze is a gray and white she-cat with green eyes, while my sister, Olivekit, is black with blue eyes. Dustkit, my brother, is brown with green eyes. My father, Firestorm, is orange with amber eyes. I, however, look more like my mother. I am gray with amber eyes.

I figured it would be alright if I went out by myself. I mean, I was five moons old! It was a clear day outside with normal temperature with a light breeze. I saw Creekpaw emerge from the apprentices' den. She was the oldest apprentice, and had three moons left of training. All of the toms who were apprentices would always moon over her. I mean, she was pretty, but I wasn't interested in she-cats. Anyway, she padded out of the den and sat down to groom herself. She was a white she-cat with teal eyes. Next, her sister, Icepaw, emerged. Icepaw was a creamy white she-cat with yellow eyes. She had a crush on Gorsepaw, but Gorsepaw liked Creekpaw. That created a lot of friction between the two sisters.

Next, Gorsepaw came out. He was a snowy white tom with amber eyes. Both Icepaw and Creekpaw liked him, but he was only interested in Creekpaw, as I said before. Gingerpaw, the next apprentice, was Gorsepaw's sister, and was extremely nice. She was the kind of cat who liked to stay away from drama and that sort of thing, and was more on the quiet side. That might be why her best friend was Eclipsepaw. Eclipsepaw, like all the apprentices, was a snowy white she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Gingerpaw was a white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Anyway, Eclipsepaw is friendly to everyone, and doesn't like to take sides in arguments. She prefers to stay out of drama, like Gingerpaw. Next came Gingerpaw's sister, Ivypaw, who was a gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Ivypaw wasn't that nice, and had a snappish, I am-better-than-everybody-else kind of attitude. She also hated kits, and always had an attitude towards the elders and warriors. She didn't even like Dapplestar all that much. The youngest apprentices, Foxpaw and Winterpaw, were kind of bewildered and still adjusting to all of the drama that was involved in being an apprentice. Foxpaw was a silver she-cat with green eyes, while Winterpaw was a creamy brown tom with light amber eyes. Today was their first full day of being apprentices, and they were still getting used to it.

I saw all of their mentors, including my father, waiting for them. Once Breezeheart snapped at them, they all hurried over. I turned around to see Minnowbreeze stalking towards me angrily.

"Frozenkit!" she hissed. "What have I told you about going out in camp before letting me know and waiting for your siblings to wake up?!" She cuffed me over the ears with her paw, claws sheathed. Okay, it's true. I admit, I've snuck out of the nursery before. But it's not a huge deal. "Don't do it again!" she hissed. "Now, I am sure the elders have a story for you." And Minnowbreeze turned around and went back to the nursery.

Olivekit, Dustkit, and I headed over to the elders' den, where Snowpond and Lizardflight were. Snowpond began to purr when she saw us. "Hello, little ones. What story would you like to hear today?"

"The tale about Blizzardflight and Flowerstripe," Olivekit squeaked. The elder nodded.

 _"Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two cats named Blizzardflight and Flowerstripe. They were in love; unfortunately, Blizzardflight was in IcicleClan, and Flowerstripe was in FrostClan. So the two met at the border every half-moon, until one night."_

 _"Flowerstripe told Blizzardflight that she was pregnant with his kits. He was overjoyed at the news. Flowerstripe was worried about her father, Yellowstar, wanting to keep the kits in FrostClan. Blizzardflight agreed and said that he would leave his Clan once the kits were born. A little while later, there was a battle between FrostClan and IcicleClan. During the battle, Blizzardflight saw that one of his Clanmates had Flowerstripe pinned to the ground. Blizzardflight attacked his own Clanmates. A FrostClan cat jumped at Blizzardflight, and killed him._

 _"Later, the six Clan leaders agreed that cats must remain loyal to their Clanmates. And that was when the first rule of the warrior code was created. The end,"_ Snowpond finished.

"Tell us another story! The one about trespassing on other Clans' territories!" Dustkit demanded.

"Alright. But after that, you kits will have to go back to your mothers. I am in need of a nap," Snowpond meowed.

 _"Not long after that, Gorsestar of SnowClan complained to Shimmerstar of IceClan that IceClan cats had been trespassing in SnowClan's territory. Suddenly, during the Gathering, a large branch fell right on top of the arguing SnowClan and IceClan cats. All of the leaders agreed that it was a sign from StarClan, and they added a new rule to the warrior code. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. The end."_

Once Snowpond finished, she yawned and laid her head down on her paws. Olivekit and Dustkit scampered out of the elders' den, and I was about o follow them.

"Thank you," I mewed at Snowpond.

"You're welcome, youngsters," she meowed sleepily, her eyes closed and her voice slurred with sleep. I ran out of the den after my littermates, and saw that Olivekit and Dustkit were climbing over Firestorm. I launched myself at his side and held on his back with my claws. Dustkit was attempting to climb on his head, and Olivekit was on his back. Firestorm fell to the ground and let out a strained breath.

"You kits are too big to climb all over me. And too heavy. You'll be apprentices soon. Come on, your mother said that she wants you back in the nursery. It's time for a nap, she said," Firestorm meowed once we all climbed off of him. All of us followed him back into the nursery where Minnowbreeze was sitting in our nest, purring.

"Come on, kits, it's nap time," she purred, and we all flopped down and got comfortable. It took a while because Dustkit decided to try to sleep on my head, and my complaining woke Olivekit up, but eventually we all got settled. Until next time. This is Frozenkit, out.

 **I know it's really short, along with the past 6 chapters, but I couldn't really figure out the plot. But the plot will start next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Misty**


	9. IceClan: Chapter 7

*ONE MOON LATER*

Ashkit's POV

Creeksand was attempting to groom Firekit for our apprentice ceremony today. Finally, it was here! Though since there were twelve warriors, and twelve other apprentices, two of us would be sharing mentors. Two of us _would've_ had the leader and deputy, but since Blazemask is our father, it's not allowed. I take great pleasure that Dewkit is extremely jealous. I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to show Shadekit, Springkit, Stonekit, Applekit, Finchkit, Faithkit, Redkit, and Duskkit around the camp, because today was their first day out.

Finally, Larkstar could be heard calling a Clan meeting outside. Creeksand hurriedly finished grooming Firekit and pushed us out the nursery exit, and waited for Larkstar to call us up.

"Ashkit, Graykit, and Firekit have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices. Firekit, from this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Tanpool, shared with Ripplepaw. I hope she will pass everything she knows onto you. Graykit, from this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Wildstorm, shared with Rainpaw. I hope she will pass everything she knows onto you. And last, but not least, Ashkit, from this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. I will be your mentor," Larkstar finished. Firepaw, Graypaw, and I went up to touch noses with our mentors, and headed down towards our parents. My mentor was the leader!

"We are so proud of you guys!" Creeksand meowed. Blazemask was purring with pride. Whitepaw, one of the oldest apprentices, headed towards us.

"Hey, let me introduce you to everybody," she meowed, amber eyes showing excitement. We nodded and followed her to where all the apprentices were gathered. "This is my sister, Graypaw," she said, and she gestured towards a white she-cat with bright blue eyes. "Meet..."

"Silverpaw -" a brown tom with ice-blue eyes.

"Honeypaw -" a brown tom with dark yellow eyes.

"Ripplepaw -" a ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

"Lynxpaw - " a white she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

"Featherpaw -" a dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"Amberpaw - " a silver tom with bright yellow eyes.

"Specklepaw -" a ginger tom with dark hazel eyes.

"Rainpaw -" a gray tom with bright blue eyes.

"Stonepaw -" a brown tom with dark blue eyes.

"Volepaw - " dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

"This is going to be confusing. My name is Ashpaw, and this is my sister Graypaw, and my brother Firepaw," I meowed.

"Woah, there's two apprentices with the same name. Has that ever happened before?" the gray tom with blue eyes - Rainpaw - meowed back.

"Graypaw, Whitepaw, Silverpaw, there's still daylight left! You can gossip after training! Let's go!" Thundervine yelled, her blue eyes showing impatience.

"Honeypaw, Lynxpaw, Featherpaw, Amberpaw, Specklepaw, Stonepaw, Volepaw, you all are on hunting duty! StarClan knows we could use some extra prey!" Speckleclaw yowled, his blue eyes blazing with irritation. That left me, Graypaw, Firepaw, Rainpaw, and Ripplepaw.

Wildstorm, Tanpool, and Larkstar padded over.

"We will be showing you the territory. Ripplepaw, Rainpaw, you can add information if you like," Larkstar meowed, and the eight of us headed out of camp. Graypaw, Firepaw and I all gasped at the view. There was bright snow everywhere, and pine trees everywhere, and the windy sky. It was colder than normal out, and there was a steady wind. Many, many fox-lengths in front of us was a frozen lake. The others looked unfazed.

"It's beautiful!" Graypaw meowed.

"This is cool!" Firepaw mewed, staring at the sky. Ripplepaw let out a mrrow of amusement at Firepaw's comment.

"So, you will notice that the territory has a lot of trees in it. IceClan is known for being very graceful at climbing trees, and we also have swift feet. The Great Oak is where all the apprentices practice their climbing skills. Do you see the giant tree in the distance?" Tanpool meowed. I glanced to my right to see an enormous oak tree stretching all the way to the sky. It was the tallest one as far as I could see.

"The Muddy Clearing is the only place where it doesn't snow. It's shielded by very strong, branches that are woven together so the snow can't get through. It's also the where the apprentices train," Wildstorm explained.

"How about let's show them the borders?" Larkstar suggested. Tanpool nodded them and led us through the forest to the left. The only sound was the crunching of the snow beneath our paws.

We weaved through trees and bushes as we made our way to the edge of our territory. At the edge of the trees, Tanpool held her tail erect, and Wildstorm, Larkstar, Rainpaw, and Ripplepaw stopped. I figured that the signal must mean stop, so I stopped moving, as did Graypaw. However, Firepaw, being the stupid fur ball he is, continued forward. He stopped when he was a few tail-lengths away from us.

"Why did you guys stop?" he questioned as he trained his blue gaze on us. Rainpaw rolled his blue eyes, while Ripplepaw let out another mrrow of amusement. Wildstorm growled with impatience, while Larkstar waited patiently.

"This is the edge of our territory, you mouse-brain!" Graypaw snapped. Firepaw's eyes widened, and he moved beside Ripplepaw.

"My bad," he meowed sheepishly.

"You're darn lucky that wasn't the SnowClan border, Firepaw. Don't you smell the scent markers?" Wildstorm growled, her hazel eyes showing anger.

"Oh!" my brother realized. "So that's what that smell was!" I sighed in annoyance. My brother could be SO mouse-brained sometimes!

"Do you see that clearing over there surrounded by trees?" Rainpaw asked us. Graypaw and I nodded. "That's the Gathering place where the six Clans meet every moon. The last Gathering was three quarter moons ago. The next one is a quarter moon from now."

"And that cave over there is where the Starpool is located. It's where the medicine cat go every half-moon," Ripplepaw added.

"Let's go to the SnowClan border now," Larkstar ordered. Tanpool nodded, and the three older cats took up the back of the group, while the five apprentices journeyed ahead.

"How many moons old are you?" Firepaw asked Ripplepaw.

"I am nine moons old, while Rainpaw is seven moons. My siblings are Honeypaw and Lynxpaw. Honeypaw's the brown tom with dark yellow eyes, while Lynxpaw is the white she-cat with hazel eyes," Ripplepaw answered.

"How many sets of apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked her another question.

"Graypaw, Whitepaw, and Silverpaw are the oldest. They're ten moons, so they're due to become warriors in two moons. Then there's me and my siblings. Then there's Featherpaw, Amberpaw, and Specklepaw. Then there's Rainpaw, Stonepaw, and Volepaw. And then there's you and your siblings," she answered.

"I remember you from the nursery. It was awesome how Lynxpaw hissed at Dewkit when he made fun of Ashpaw!" Graypaw purred.

"Yeah, that little fur ball hates everybody. I personally think that he was born with all of that bitterness, but how, I don't know. He was only two moons old when it happened. You guys were three moons, and me and my siblings were four moons," Ripplepaw mewed.

"Hey, Firepaw, catch!" I called to him as I flung some snow at him with my tail. He turned around just in time to get a face full of snow. He growled playfully.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Ashpaw!" And he began kicking snow with his front paws between his back legs. Graypaw leaped at him, and knocked him flat on his stomach.

"The ground is cold!" Firepaw howled.

"Of course it is, you mouse-brain. It's snow," Ripplepaw purred.

"Maybe we should send these three back to the nursery because they're acting like kits," Wildstorm snapped.

"They're just having a bit of fun. Plus, this is their first day out," Larkstar defended us. Tanpool nodded in agreement, while Wildstorm started muttering to herself.

After a while in silence, I picked up a nasty smell that was like a cross between fox-dung and crow-food. Graypaw started gagging.

"What _is_ that disgusting smell?" I asked.

"SnowClan, the cats who have hearts of rotten crow-food. They prefer to keep their Clan pure-blooded. If you ever cross their border, prepare to have yourself dealt with mercilessly. They are the meanest cats around," Tanpool filled us in.

"That's an insult to mean cats," Rainpaw added in. Tanpool considered this, and nodded her agreement. We all let out mrrows of laughter.

"Their scent markers smell stale, like they came here yesterday. Ours, however, smell strong," Graypaw observed.

"Very good, Graypaw! I am very impressed!" Tanpool meowed, sounding surprised. Wildstorm let out a small grunt of approval.

"Since they already marked the borders this sunrise, we don't need to. So we're going to go back to the camp. Tomorrow, we will introduce you guys to hunting," Larkstar meowed. We set back for camp in silence, all of us tired. My limbs felt heavier with each step, and I felt half-asleep. After a while, we entered camp, where the warriors greeted Larkstar, Wildstorm, and Tanpool.

"Go get some prey, you guys. Get a good night's sleep, too!" Tanpool meowed to us as she walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Over here, guys!" Whitepaw yowled. Her and the other apprentices were gathered around their den sharing three mouses, two squirrels, and a couple of birds. Ripplepaw, Rainpaw, Graypaw, Firepaw, and I padded over to them and I picked up a thrush for Graypaw and I. My sister settled down next to me with Firepaw on her other side, sitting next to Ripplepaw. Graypaw sat down next to Whitepaw, while Silverpaw sat next to Amberpaw. On the other side of Graypaw was Honeypaw, his yellow eyes glowing ominously in the setting sun's light.

"Where are Rainpaw, Specklepaw, Featherpaw, Lynxpaw, and Stonepaw?" Graypaw asked.

"They turned in for the night. They had a long day of training," Amberpaw explained, training his yellow gaze on Firepaw. Whitepaw finished the squirrel her and Graypaw were sharing.

"Well, I am exhausted. I am going to bed. Good night, guys!" she mewed, and turned to go into the den.

"Wait, do you guys want to hear what Rainpaw and Tanpool said about SnowClan cats?" Firepaw asked. Whitepaw turned back around and listened. "Tanpool said that they're the meanest cats around, and Rainpaw said that that's an insult to mean cats." He let out a howl of laughter at that. The entire group erupted into laughter to where there entire Clan stared at us.

"Hey, can you young-in's tone it down out there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Finchnose hissed, sticking his black head out of the elders' den.

"Sorry, Finchnose!" Whitepaw yowled. It wasn't until then that I noticed how dark it was outside. It then occurred to me how tired I was. I yawned.

"I am heading to bed, everybody. Good night," I meowed to the others. There was a chorus of "good night, Ashpaw" and Whitepaw and I turned in for the night. I was surprised to see three new nests of moss. I looked at Whitepaw.

"I made them myself. Now go to sleep. The first day of training is the hardest," she meowed, curling up in her own nest.

"Thank you," I meowed before settling down myself. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked it! SnowClan is next.**

 **~Misty**


	10. SnowClan: Chapter 8

Brackenkit's POV

After Springkit and all of the warriors got back from battle with IcicleClan, Gorsestar was unbelievably mad. Springkit, Lakekit, Tawnykit, and Milkkit's apprentice ceremony was delayed a moon, so their ceremony would take place the same day as Blizzardpaw's warrior ceremony. Springkit, Lakekit, and Tawnykit didn't have any injuries, however, Milkkit's right back leg completely snapped when he was accidentally thrown against a tree in the heat of battle. Appleflood said that the damage is permanent, and that he may never become a warrior.

The Clan was still upset over the death of Cedarpaw, especially Thunderfern and Brightripple, who were his parents. You may be confused, as Brightripple is the father of Fernheart's kits. Before he fell in love with Fernheart, him and Thunderfern had Cedarpaw. Cedarpaw had been granted a warrior name, Cedarflame, after his death, courtesy of Gorsestar.

Anyways, today was my apprentice ceremony, and I hope that cheers the Clan up! Springshade was grooming me, and it was getting annoying. But I just let her do it, since she was probably going to say something about me being her baby. Wolfkit looked up at me from his nest.

"I can't believe you're going to be an apprentice today! I wonder who your mentor will be," he mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the snow-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Gorsestar yowled, her ginger fur glowing and her amber eyes sparkling. Springshade, Wolfkit, and I made our way out of the nursery.

"Today is a very important day, for it is the day that a kit shall start her training to become a warrior. Brackenkit has reached the age of six moons, and it is time for her to become an apprentice. Brackenkit, from this day onward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Clearflame will be your mentor. I hope she will pass down everything she knows onto you," Gorsestar meowed.

"Brackenpaw! Clearflame! Brackenpaw! Clearflame!" the Clan cheered. Springshade and Lionsnow came over to me.

"We are so proud of you!" Lionsnow meowed, purring.

"You're going to be a great warrior," Springshade meowed, also purring.

"Brackenpaw, as the oldest apprentice, it is my job to introduce you to everybody. Come on," Blizzardpaw meowed, leading me towards the apprentices' den. In case you didn't know, Blizzardpaw was a solid black tom with yellow eyes. He was the oldest apprentice, and was nine moons old. He led me over to a cave with a small opening. Next to the den sat three cats who looked very similar. "Brackenpaw, this is Sedgepaw - " he gestured towards a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; "this is Petalpaw -" another dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; "And this is Mosspaw," he finished, nodding towards a dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

"Hi," Mosspaw and Petalpaw meowed in unison. Sedgepaw just glared at me.

"Hi," I replied, uncomfortable with Sedgepaw.

"Brackenpaw!" A yowl sounded from behind me. I spun towards the noise. A creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes, who I recognized as Clearflame, was sitting in a group of warriors about to go out on patrol.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Leafheart snapped, his tail twitching with impatience. I sighed. Leafheart was the worst of the worst of SnowClan. He was a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, also known as Sedgepaw, Mosspaw, and Petalpaw's father. I guess that's where Sedgepaw gets her attitude from.

"Come on, Brackenpaw!" Clearflame snapped. I snapped out of my daze and ran across the clearing. I saw Mudheart, Streamtooth, Lionsnow, and Morningshine with us. "We're going to go over to the IceClan border and show you the territory. We won't go near the IcicleClan border, though. It's too risky, and I don't want you getting hurt if a skirmish breaks out." She glanced over at Lionsnow when she said that last sentence, so I guessed that my father had something to do with it. I saw Sedgepaw, and Mosspaw come to our patrol, too.

"Where's Blizzardpaw and Petalpaw?" I asked.

"Blizzardpaw and Petalpaw are with Sandbreeze and Leafstone. They're battle training," Mosspaw explained. I nodded in response.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Mudheart asked. We all gave her confirmation. We headed out of the camp, and into the forest.

There were piles upon piles of snow out in the forest, and Mudheart could leap onto the snow bank without falling through. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Why don't we sink through?" I asked.

"It's a special SnowClan skill. The other Clans will sink through the snow because they're too heavy, but we don't," Streamtooth answered, her dark blue eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"Yeah, it's a great advantage in battle," Mosspaw added.

"Anyways, there's a clearing way over to your right. It's where the apprentices go to battle train. It still gets snow, but the sturdy branches keep about half of it off," Clearflame continued. There were tall pines everywhere, and in the distance, I could see a small island where there was a huge pile of rocks. Morningshine followed my gaze.

"That's the Gathering Place. It's where all of the Clans meet every moon," she answered.

"Come on, we need to hurry. Gorsestar chose a...questionable time for an apprentice ceremony," Mudheart meowed, looking at the afternoon sun across the lake. All of us trekked across the territory, staying on the snow. Sedgepaw stayed near the back, while Mosspaw, the warriors, and I stayed near the front. Eventually a scent crawled into my nostrils. It smelt like...leaves, dirt, and snow all mixed together. Oh, and it didn't help that there was a pile of cat-dung nearby over the border.

Lionsnow let out a mrrow of amusement at my facial expression.

"That's the smell of IceClan. I know, they don't smell very good," he meowed.

"Okay, isn't that what the dirtplace is for?" I asked, gesturing toward the pile of dung over yonder.

"Yeah, I really don't have an explanation for that at all," my father answered.

"Now, Brackenpaw, before we leave, now that you know the smell of IceClan, can you tell me the last time an IceClan cat marked the border?" Streamtooth asked. I sniffed; the smell smelt fresh, but not too fresh.

"I'd probably say that they were here this sun-high," I reported.

"Good job. I'd say the same thing. Now let's get out of here so we don't have to smell that anymore," Streamtooth meowed, and we set off again.

"Shouldn't we get some to take care of that?" I asked.

"No, if it's on IceClan's side of the border, it's their problem. Plus, I am not touching that. And it's also against the warrior code to cross boundaries," Clearflame replied, looking happy to get out of there. Well, everybody, including me, were relieved and happy to get out of there.

The rest of the walk back to camp was in silence. The setting sun reflecting on the lake was beautiful to look at, though I wasn't watching where I was going and almost walked into a tree. Thank StarClan that Mosspaw saved me. Before I knew it, we were back in camp, where Blizzardpaw and Petalpaw were waiting for us.

"Did you find anything?" Petalpaw asked eagerly.

"Nothing interesting. But we did find a pile of cat-dung on IceClan's side of the border. I am super glad we don't have to deal with that," Mosspaw replied. Petalpaw scrunched her face up in disgust.

"That's disgusting. Some cat has got to tell IceClan not to make dirt anywhere they please," Blizzardpaw added.

"No kidding," Sedgepaw and I meowed in unison. "Okay, that's creepy. Stop. Stop! STO - " Sedgepaw stopped me from saying anything more by shoving a mouse in my mouth. Blizzardpaw and Petalpaw burst out laughing. I spat out the mouse.

"That's one way to get me to stop," I meowed.

"Eat it, I got it for you. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Petalpaw's already set up your nest," Sedgepaw meowed. I nodded my thanks, and gobbled the mouse down in seconds. Suddenly, I felt very tired. The sun was almost out of sight below the horizon, so I headed to bed.

"Good night, guys!" I called over my shoulder.

"Good night, Brackenpaw!" they meowed back.

"Shut up!" Adderwing, one of the elders, yowled. The other apprentices snickered, while I went into the apprentices' den. I saw a new nest near Petalpaw's, and I settled down. I closed my eyes, and sleep took me.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Misty**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!

I would just like to notify everyone that I will not be able to update as frequently as I have been lately due to the upcoming school year. I am also working on multiple stories at once, though this is my main priority, so updates may be somewhat slow. Thank you for your understanding and continued support.

~Misty


End file.
